


A Rose For Belle

by iloveromance



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After the Beast was badly injured by Gaston, Belle fled the castle, thinking that he was dead. She returned to her home. In the village where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, one day something did. Based on the 1991 animated version.





	A Rose For Belle

"NO!"

Belle screamed at the sight of Gaston's sword that was pointed directly toward the Beast. As soon as the silver tip made contact with the Beast's body, she flinched and turned away. But the sound of the roar of pain slashed through her like the blade of Gaston's sword. And still she looked away. She couldn't bear to watch the Beast suffer.

"AHHH!"

She whirled around just in time to see Gaston lose his balance. She gasped at the sight of his eyes wide with horror when he began to teeter, just seconds from falling off of the castle ledge to a certain death. But to her amazement, the Beast held out his paw and pulled Gaston to safety. It was in that moment that Belle realized how much love the Beast held inside.

Gaston struggled to his feet and prepared to lunge for the Beast once again, but the Beast let out a roar that echoed so loudly that Belle covered her ears. Gaston gasped and slithered away as quickly as possible, but Belle hardly noticed. Her attention was on the Beast. He was badly hurt and she had to do something quickly. He was still holding onto the ledge of the castle, struggling to stand.

"Here, let me help you!" She cried. She reached for him and lifted him to safety. He was heavy, much heavier than she'd anticipated but somehow she managed to pull him toward the middle of the balcony. It was there that she cradled his face in her hands, stroking his soft fur. As his bright blue eyes met hers, he smiled weakly.

"Belle… You came back."

"Of course I came back." She said, her voice trembling. "I had to. I couldn't just leave you."

The rain continued to fall in heavy sheets, but she hardly noticed as she held him close and sobbed into his fur.

He reached up with his paw and touched her hair. "Don't cry, Belle. Don't cry. It's all right. At least I got to see you one last time."

"Don't talk like that. You're safe now. You'll be all right. You'll see. We're together now. And everything-."

He groaned and drew one last breath before collapsing in her arms.

The sight made her sob even harder. "No! Please, don't leave me! I love you!"

But it was too late. He was gone. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Even though he was a Beast, she loved him with all of her heart. And he was gone forever.

She cried until she was certain that there were no more tears to shed and then turned to her friends. Who knew that a teapot, a teacup, a candelabra and a clock would become the best friends she'd ever had? They made her feel more loved than any human had ever made her feel; except of course for her father.

"Don't cry, dear." Mrs. Potts said in her gentle voice. "It will be all right."

"No…" She shook her head. "It will never be all right. I never should have come here. I should have… stood up to the Beast and demanded that he let my father go free! I would have gladly become his prisoner. I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him. But it's too late anyway."

Lumiere and Cogsworth hopped over to where she sat, stroking the Beast's fur, dampening it even further with her tears.

"Don't worry, Belle." Cogsworth said. "Ms. Potts is right. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

She tried to smile at Cogsworth, but it was impossible.

"No." she replied, her voice barely a whisper. "Everything that's happened is my fault! I caused all of this! And now…"

She sobbed even harder but the presence of the teacup, the teapot, the clock and the candelabra at her side did little to ease her grief.

After a short while she rose to her feet. "I-I have to leave."

Her friends protested at once.

"Leave?

"Go? Go where?"

"Please don't leave!"

"Please stay!"

"Don't leave us!"

"No. I can't." she replied firmly. "I caused this and ruined everything. I'm sorry."

She took off running, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed by her friends… all of them except for the Beast.

Her heart pounding, she ran through the ballroom and down the circular staircase that led to the first floor. Nearly breathless she raced toward the castle's grand entrance until she came to the large wooden door. It took great effort to open it, but as soon as she did so, she called for her faithful companion.

"Phillipe! Phillipe!"

The horse seemed to appear out of nowhere and she rushed into the driving rain. The horse was wearing a look of distress which caused her to stroke his mane in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. But she quickly mounted him and pulled on his reins.

"Take me home, Phillipe! Quickly!"

Phillipe took off and she sobbed the entire way. She didn't dare look back at the magnificent castle. She didn't belong there. Not anymore and perhaps not ever. She only belonged in one place and that was home. It was where she should have stayed all along.


End file.
